Renegade
by AbydosGoddess
Summary: Broken Promises. He told her he'd protect her, she'd be all right. Ianto promised Lisa he'd take care of her, but she wasn't the only one he made that promise too. A girl, a researcher. She was quiet, talked to no one. He told her to run. When the battle
1. Concrete Angel

One and half months. One and a half months since the day his life ended, fell apart. One months since he joined Torchwood 3, based in Cardiff, Wales. One month, and still secret, safe, hidden. One month, and still no closer to a cure, a way to fix it. One month and it was as if no one even noticed Ianto Jones was there, save Jack. He seemed to notice, though he rarely said anything. He kept to himself, giving Ianto a glance or a smile. He made the coffee, he cleaned up, he did the archiving and he kept his mouth shut. That was the life of Ianto Jones after the demise of Torchwood 1. A life he was beginning to get used to.

Mid afternoon on a Tuesday. Ianto was working, he was up in the tourist center behind the counter. It was quiet there, only one visitor so far that day. A family of three from America. A man and his two little kids came strolling into the tourist center. Ianto enjoyed it when there were children about, it brightened up the place. He gave each of them, a little boy with light brown hair and freckles, around nine, and a boy with dark curly hair, who seemed around five, a sticker, told them some history about Cardiff and gave them a pamphlet with some interesting places to see. Then they were out the door. "Thank you Mr. Yanto sir," the little dark-haired boy shouted as they left.

Ianto smiled and went back to his work, three hours passed before the door opened again. He looked up from behind the counter and smiled at the young woman that walked in. She had long dark hair that was wavy. It was pulled back for the most part but loose strands bordered her face. She stopped in front of the counter and looked up at Ianto. When Ianto looked at her, he felt a familiar and slightly ominous feeling. She had pale skin and freckles littered her face, making her bright blue eyes pop. His eyes traveled downward, noticing her clothes. A simple white sundress. He could not escape the feeling that she was familiar though. Ianto walked around the counter and stood in front of her, smiling. "Hello." He noticed her give him a faint smile in return but she said nothing. "Have you ever been to Cardiff before?"

She shook her head. Ianto noticed the girl had an amazing capacity to maintain eye contact. She never looked away, and when he did, her eyes would follow. "Well then… There are a lot of interesting place to look at." He smiled at her and extended his hand. She took it and shook his hand lightly. "I'm Ianto Jones. Welcome to Cardiff, Miss…."

"Lily Morgan," she whispered. Her voice was soft, her accent told Ianto she was from London, or around London.

Even her voice had a familiar air to it. It took a moment, then it hit him. He stared at her, almost dropping the paper pamphlet in his hand. "Lily? Lily Morgan?" He studied her and smiled after a moment. "You're hair's different, darker." She smiled and nodded. "Oh god… Lily." Memories flashed through his head as he wrapped his arms around the small woman.

Canary Wharf, London - Six months earlier-

"Jones." Ianto looked up when he heard his name called. He was a junior researcher, nothing more, for Torchwood 1. "Ianto, this is Lily Morgan. She's a researcher, archivist for us. She's new here and I want you to show her around." Ianto nodded and did just as he was told. Ianto stood next to the girl. She had pale skin and a freckle covered face. Her long brown hair, left down had blonde highlights in it.

Ianto smiled, the girl smiled back. "My name's Ianto. Its nice to meet you Lily." She smiled at him and nodded.

It was like that for months. Every morning Lily would walk into work, walk passed Ianto. He would say hello and she would simply nod. Everyone there thought she was a freak. She hardly spoke to anyone, except Ianto. She spoke to Ianto from time to time. Ianto remembered that day, it was chaotic. He found Lily before he found Lisa. He remembered telling Lily to run and not look back, just keep running. He saw the list of the dead and missing later, when it was over. Lily was listed among the missing. Ianto wanted to look into it, to contact her family but she had none. He hoped she was alive, but did not dwell. He did not know her that well and had more important things to worry about. He had Lisa to worry about.

Now Lily was there in the tourist center, in Cardiff, and she was alive. Ianto held her close to him and could feel her shaking. It had been almost two months since the battle, yet she still held the scars. She was shaking, terrified. "Shh," he whispered to her. "It's okay, Lil, you're safe." Ianto looked down at her, resting his hands on her shoulders. He locked eyes with her. There was strength in her eyes and fear hidden behind them. He knew why she was there. She wasn't just looking for Ianto, she was looking for Torchwood. The same way he had been. "Lily, I want you to wait outside. I'll be out there in a few minutes all right?" She nodded and Ianto led her outside. He then walked back in and made his way down to the hub, and Jack's office. "Jack…"

Jack had just shoved an entire donut in his mouth. Ianto stopped in the doorway and raised an eyebrow. "Yesh," Jack asked, though it was almost impossible to understand.

"Umm.. I uhh… How did you fit that… No… I don't want to know. Umm… There's someone you need to talk to sir."

Jack finished eating the donut and stood slowly. "There is? There are a lot of people I need to talk to Ianto. You're going to have to be more specific."

"She's from London."

Jack smiled, leaning against his desk and crossing his arms over his chest. "A girl? Ianto you don't need my permission to date someone…"

"Not what I meant sir," Ianto answered with a small smirk. "She's from Torchwood London sir."

Jack stood straight and his face hardened. A seriousness took over the man's features. "Ianto, don't think because I hired you, that I'm going to start taking in Torchwood London's leftovers. This is not a refugee camp."

Ianto nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I understand sir. Just, talk to her for five minutes sir. That's all I ask. Five minutes."

Jack considered it then sighed and reluctantly agreed. As he followed Ianto out of the hub he turned to the young man. "What's her name?"

"Lily Morgan." He took a deep breath and smiled somewhat fondly as he remembered the girl. "She was a researcher and archivist for Torchwood 1. One of the best. She stored all of it in her head, remembered everything. Give her five minutes sir."

"Ianto, we have you to do the archiving."

"Just five minutes Jack. Please." He looked to the older man, pleading with him. That day when he told Lily to run, he promised her if she ran she'd be safe. He'd look after her. Ianto had learned quickly, after meeting Lily, that she was far from normal. There was a lot going on in her head and she did not know how to sort it all out. She needed someone there to look after her. He promised her she would be safe, and this was his chance. He found her name among the missing and thought he failed her. Then she wandered back into his life and this was Ianto's chance to make things right.

They entered the tourist center then walked outside. The brunette girl was standing, waiting for Ianto. She had a small blue hoodie on over her white dress, her hands shoved into the coat's pockets. Lily looked up at Jack and Ianto approached her. "I doubt she remembers everything Ianto," Jack mentioned as they got closer.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Lily smiled as the man approached. He seemed shocked that she knew his name. "I was granted security clearance to the highest level in Torchwood's archives sir."

Jack nodded slowly and laughed. "Well then. You must be Lily Morgan."

"Yes, sir. Captain Jack Harkness. You were… recruited, by Torchwood because you spoke of the Doctor. In 2000 you became the leader of Torchwood 3, based out of Cardiff, Wales and you've also lied on several occasions about the size of your -"

"Well, I think that's quite enough," Jack said quickly, interrupting her. He found it very unsettling how much this girl knew about him. He could tell, looking in her eyes that even in that list she was withholding information. Jack had no idea what her reasoning was though. "And I never lied about that."

"As interesting as that is sir," Ianto interrupted. He pulled Jack to the side and glanced over at Lily. "She's… complicated. She really shouldn't be out there on her own and I told her that I would keep her safe. She is good at what she does and better at keeping secrets. I'm not asking for you to give her a job Jack, just a chance. She could be freelance or something. Only when we need her."

Jack sighed loudly, crossing his arms over his chest once more and he looked over at the girl, who was watching them intently. "This is not a job Ianto, think of it more as an…. Internship." He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "She is your responsibility."

Ianto smiled and nodded. "Yes sir, of course. Thank you." Jack walked back inside and Ianto approached Lily. "Hey." He brushed one of the loose strands of wavy brown hair behind her ear. She was still trembling. "Lil… Its all right. They're all gone now and no one is going to hurt you. I promise. Come on," he looked down at her and smiled. "Lets go meet the team."


	2. Who'll Stop The Rain

Ianto led her inside the tourist center. He showed her how to open the door that led down to the hub. "Lily, you can't let anyone else know about that." Ianto wanted to make it perfectly clear that no one could know. Lily was used to the large operation that was Torchwood 1. Ianto knew that this would be quite a change for her. Torchwood 3 was so small, only five of them, six now if you include Lily. She nodded and he smiled at her and led her down into the hub. Jack had summoned the team into the conference room. As Ianto and Lily were about to enter Jack intercepted them. "I need to talk to her alone Ianto."

The young Welshman was reluctant. He knew just how shy Lily Morgan was. He had learned her quirks, ways to make her speak. Jack was his boss though and Ianto had no choice. He knew that if he wanted Lily to be a part of this, to be safe, he had to let Jack speak with her. That was most of the fuel behind getting her into Torchwood. It was not so much so she would have a job, because Ianto knew that Lily did not need it. It was because of the team's dynamic. This team would die for one another and Ianto wanted Lily to be a part of that, to know she had more than Ianto to rely on. Ianto wanted to know that Lily had others out there that would protect her and he knew, no matter how much he disliked some of his co-workers, that Torchwood 3 would provide that. Ianto nodded and walked into the conference room, while Jack took Lily to the side, into his office.

"So what else do you know about me Miss Morgan?" Jack leaned against his desk, crossing his arms over his chest. She was silent, nervous, scared. Jack could see it in her eyes. "You know more than you said. Hiding something from Ianto?"

"Only what you are sir," she answered quietly. Lily stood in front of the door, looking down at the floor until she spoke. Then she raised her head and locked eyes with Jack.

"Tell me what you know."

"Captain Jack Harkness. First recruited to Torchwood around 1890 after being found dead in an alley. Two of Torchwood's agents witnessed you revive and they brought you back here, questioned you-"

"Oh I would hardly call what they did questioning, but go on."

"And put you to work. Since then you've worked for Torchwood, until the whole of your team died on New Years Eve, the year 2000. That's when you took over as leader of Torchwood 3."

"So you got my records written down somewhere with you? How much research did you do?"

"No sir," she answered simply. "Its all from London sir."

"That was a month ago. You still remember that?" She nodded and Jack studied her for a moment. She was definitely one of the strangest humans to ever enter the hub.

"I have a very good… a very good memory sir."

"Why did you come here?" Lily looked down, that question was clearly harder for her to answer. Perhaps, Jack thought, she did not know why she was there. Whether she said it or not, Jack knew part of the reason was Ianto. "Ianto?" She looked up slowly, catching his gaze once more. "He says we can trust you. He's never lied to us-"

"He's only been here a month."

"True," Jack said with a nod. "Answer the question. Can we trust you?"

Lily did not answer. She was silent, completely silent. Jack wondered if she was even breathing. Then she took two steps forward, closing the gap between herself and Jack. "You're a good judge of character Captain. You tell me."

It certainly was not the answer Jack was expecting. There was confidence behind her voice that Jack had not anticipated. Her body language, her demeanor screamed that she was quiet, shy. Her voice however said the opposite. It was unsettling to Jack. She was almost impossible to read and he did not like that feeling. It was foreign to him. Jack watched as Lily took a step back. He looked her up and down, sizing her up. There was more to her than even Ianto knew. Jack could tell that much by looking at her. He pushed away from his desk and sighed. "For now."

Lily smiled and lowered her head, letting the loose strands of wavy brown hair to fall in her pale freckle-covered face. She looked up at Jack, moving only her eyes. It was the first time Jack noticed just how blue her eyes were. She had the strangest eyes Jack had ever seen. So innocent, yet if you looked deep enough into those blue orbs there was pain, suffering, fear. There was so much more. Jack led her out of his office and into the large conference room. She looked around the table in the center. The five members of the team all stared at her. After a moment, Ianto stood. He approached Lily and smiled, easing her nerves a bit.

"Ianto, want to introduce your friend."

Ianto looked up at Jack, a bit shocked. He had never really been part of the team in that month since he arrived. Speaking in front of them as if he had some kind of authority seemed awkward. "This is uhh… This is Lillian Morgan. We all just ummm… well we called her Lily. She was a… a researcher and archivist for Torchwood London." Ianto looked over at Jack then back at the team. Toshiko sat, staring at Lily in wonder. Owen looked bored out of his mind and Ianto could not really tell what was running through Suzie Costello's head as she looked at the newcomer.

"That's all great Ianto but eh, what's she doin' here?" Owen looked over at Jack, there was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Jack glanced down for a moment, choosing his words carefully before his gaze met Owen's once more. "Ianto suggested we let her help if we're shorthanded." He slowly turned his attention towards Ianto. "She stays upstairs unless we actually need her for something all right?" Ianto nodded and Jack sighed, rising to his feet once more. Jack looked up at the girl then at Ianto. "Has she ever had-"

"Field experience," Ianto finished Jack's question. "Yes."

Jack suddenly looked interested. He studied the small fragile looking girl. "Really?

Ianto nodded. Lily looked slowly over the team, learning what she could from what she observed. "We all did," she answered softly.

Everyone's eyes turned to her when she spoke. "Oi, it talks," Owen said with a laugh. Jack shot Owen a glare as Owen began to laugh.

"She's right sir," Ianto answered. "We all had some field experience. Not a lot mind you, but some, enough." Jack nodded and took a small step toward the two of them. There was something off about this girl. Something unusual. The only reason Jack even considered for a moment, keeping her around was because he wanted to know more. She knew so much about him, things that he knew were not in any records and he wanted to know how she knew them.

The fact that Ianto asked him, pleaded with him to let the girl stay had not entered his mind. He had gone out there with the full intention to say no. When the girl opened her mouth, when she spoke it caught his interest. What she said was fairly common knowledge among Torchwood, that he had been leading Torchwood 3 since the turn of the century. It was what she did not say in front of Ianto that intrigued him. She knew of his inability to die, or alluded to the fact that she knew. Very few within Torchwood knew this, and it certainly was not kept in records where a simple researcher or archivist would find it. There was more to her. She was keeping something from him, from Ianto and Jack wanted to know exactly what that something was.

She kept to herself for the most part, spent most of her time (at the beginning) in the tourist center or the archives, shadowing Ianto. The whole team tried to get her to open up, they wanted to know more about her. They had enough of a mystery on their hands with Jack, no one wanted another mystery. It was her quiet personality, and her incredible intuition that sparked everyone's interest. Even Ianto had questions. Most of the time Lily spent within the hub was spent talking to Jack. Jack had questions, just like everyone else, but he was the only one who seemed to hold the authority over Lily. She listened to him. He gave her an order, she followed without question. Not even Ianto had that kind of authority over Lily.

"Where are you from Lily?" Jack sat in his chair behind his desk. Lily sat on top of his desk wearing a light blue cotton tank top and low cut blue jeans. As per usual, Lily preferred to go barefoot, though Jack made her wear shoes while in the hub. At the moment, sitting on Jack's desk, in his office there was no need. "Where were you born?"

"I don't know," she answered him simply. "I was adopted when I was twelve. Until then I was in a children's' home in London." The way she spoke baffled Jack at times. Anytime she spoke or she was questioned she was quiet, as if unsure of the answer. Ask her questions about facts, locations, dates, times, in her past and she answered confidently, as if her answers were rehearsed. She struggled with questions that involved interpretation.

"How did you get involved with Torchwood London? How did you find them?"

"I skipped three grades in school. The teachers said I was special, gifted. Torchwood found me, not the other way around."

"Fair enough." He was silent for a few moments, sorting through papers on his desk. There was a question on his mind but Jack was unsure if this was the right time to bring it up. Lily watched him intently and Jack decided that now was as good a time as any. "How did you get out? At Canary Wharf, how did you get out?"

She did not have a rehearsed answer for this. Questions about her recent past, that required interpretation caught her off guard and she tried her best to avoid them. Lily looked down and Jack noticed her eyes begin to water. "I found Ianto… he was… he was looking for Lisa, his girlfriend." At the mention of Lisa, Lily smiled a little. "I liked Lisa. She was nice. She took good care of him." The smile on Lily's face faded slowly. "I… I found Ianto. He… he told me to run, said I had long legs, strong ones. That I could outrun them. He told me to run as fast as I can and not to look back…" Jack could see fear in the girl's blue eyes as her mind replayed those memories. "He said he would find me when it was over. When Lisa was safe."

Jack sighed when he saw a few tears track down Lily's face. He leaned forward and cupped the girl's face in his hands, wiping her tears away gently with his thumbs. "Why did you come here Lily?"

Lily said nothing for a long time. Words danced around in her head but the right ones eluded her. "This is all I know, Torchwood," she whispered, her voice barely audible over the sounds of the hub. "I didn't know where else to go."

Lily Morgan had been an unofficial member of Torchwood 3 for two months before Jack got any answers, before he learned why she came there. Two months before she spoke to anyone else on the team. Aside from Jack, the first one she spoke to was Owen. He was working on an autopsy, a Weevil had attacked a few blocks from the hub. The team tried to subdue it, but that had not worked and they were forced to kill it. It was Owen's job to determine what went wrong.

Lily stood at the top of the stairs, looking down into the round white room. Owen was about to start the autopsy when he noticed her. Actually he noticed a tiny trickle of blood running down the side of the wall first, then he noticed Lily's bare feet. Owen sighed loudly, rolling his eyes as he ascended the stairs and approached her. "What did Jack say about that?" She did not answer, but that did not stop the small smirk from forming on Owen's face. Though the girl had not spoken directly to him. Owen had grown somewhat fond of her little shenanigans around the hub. She was quite entertaining to watch. "Come on Spacemonkey," he said with a laugh, "Lets see what you did." Three weeks ago he started referring to Lily as Spacemonkey. Either she was always daydreaming (spacey) or she was constantly climbing on something (monkey). Lily let out a small gasp as Owen picked her up and carried her down the stairs to set her down in a chair in the corner. The doctor knelt down and bandaged up the small cut on her foot. He glanced up at her after a moment and smirked. "You're lucky Jack didn't see that."

As Owen stood she looked up at him. Lily hugged her knees to her chest and watched as Owen began to go to work. After a few minutes Owen looked up to find Lily standing across the table. "Want me to show you what to do?" Her face lit up and she nodded quickly.

Owen was not the only person that Lily learned a lot from though. She learned a lot from Toshiko and learned quickly. Lily and Tosh were very close, though Lily rarely spoke, she was the one that was there to listen to Tosh, and god knows that girl can talk. Three months passed and Lily had become like family to the team, and even more so to Ianto. He was responsible for her, her caretaker. Essentially, Ianto Jones, was Lily's only family. She relied on him more than anyone. During the entire three months she was there though there was one on the team that Lily did not get close to. Since Lily arrived she had not said a word to or about Suzie Costello. Then the new girl came and Suzie died. Gwen Cooper. Things started to change around Torchwood after she arrived. Some for the better, some worse. Not all of it was because of Gwen. The biggest change, for Lily anyway, began long before Gwen Cooper arrived. The former police constable's arrival was simply a time marker in Lily Morgan's mind.


	3. Hell's Bells

-1He promised her weeks ago. Jack promised her that the next time they had reports of Weevils, he would take Lily with him. Finally the day arrived. Reports of a Weevil attack not far from the hub. "Morgan," Jack called as he grabbed his coat. Lily looked up as she sat on the couch. "Lets go, Morgan. The Weevils aren't exactly waitin' around for us to catch them." He paused for a moment. "I think…" Jack smiled when he saw Lily's face light up. She jumped off the couch and ran after him. Jack held up his hand and pointed down to her sandaled feet. "Is that proper Weevil hunting attire?"

Lily rolled her eyes and pushed passed him. "Hurry up Jack," she shouted after him. Jack laughed and headed out of the hub. As he made his way through the tourist center he was stopped by Ianto. "Don't worry. I'll be careful. And if she can survive Canary Wharf on her own Ianto," Jack paused and sighed, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulders, "she can take care of herself."

"I know that." Ianto looked over at Lily who was sitting on the counter lacing up her boots. Ianto slowly returned his gaze to Jack. "Jack, you know as well as I do that there is something inside that girl. I don't know what it is, and… Be careful."

Jack simply smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "Don't worry about her." Jack took a step passed Ianto as Lily hopped off the counter.

The two walked out the door and Ianto sighed. He turned around and saw Gwen standing behind him. "Oh, hello."

Gwen smiled, though she continued to look towards the door Jack and Lily left from. "Who is she? I mean, I get everyone else. Toshiko, Owen, you. Who's that?"

Ianto smiled and walked back around the counter, leaning on the glass. "That's Lily. She's uhh… She's complicated."

"Seems to be the theme around here." Gwen Cooper had been there two days. She had been introduced to the entire team except that girl. Gwen, the ever curious woman that she was, wanted to know why no one introduced her to Lily. "What's wrong with her?"

Ianto looked up, locking eyes with former P.C. Cooper. "What d'ya mean wrong? Nothing's wrong with her. She's just… different is all." Ianto looked down. Even he did not believe his own words. There was always something a little off about Lily Morgan. One minute she was there, completely. The next it was like she was a completely different person. Lily lacked a lot knowledge on what was socially acceptable. Ianto learned long ago that most of the time there was very little filtering between what she said and what she thought. She had her moments though, where she seemed normal. Everyone knew how fleeting they were though.

"You ready for this Lily," Jack asked as he glanced over to his left. Lily sat next to him with a smile on her face. She looked over at him when he spoke.

"You're worried about me." She looked out the window and said nothing for a few minutes. "You're always worried about me."

"A little, yeah." Jack kept his eyes on the road but glanced over at her a couple times. "I don't know if you've noticed Lily but you're not like everyone else. Don't take that the wrong way. I'm not calling you crazy or anything Lily, I just…" Jack sighed and finally turned his head to look over at her. "You want to know the truth?"

"You don't know what I'm capable of and you're afraid of what I'll do to the team."

"In a nutshell, yeah." Jack was more than a little surprised by her answer. The rest of the team did not see things the way Jack did. They worried about _her_ safety if they cared at all. Jack worried about what she could do. It was not hard to tell that Lily was more than just intuitive. Jack did not know what that would do to the team and that was his first concern. Lily was a liability and she was unpredictable. Two things that Jack was not comfortable with. Jack pulled the car over and the two got out. "All right, I'm going against my better judgment with this, but I'm gonna have us split up. It'll be easier. You have the spray can?" Lily nodded. "All right, I want you to go down there," he whispered, pointing down an ally between a pub and an antiques weapon shop. Jack went down an ally two buildings over. There were two of them, he felt it would be easier to split up. Jack made it clear that if Lily could not handle it, if they were too much, for her to run. Jack only hoped she would be able to run fast enough.

Ten minutes after they began their search he heard a scream. Jack had gotten pretty far down the street by now, but he knew instantly who that scream belonged to. "LILY!" Jack spun on his heels and ran back towards the ally he sent Lily to. He heard the sound of glass breaking as he approached and the sound of a body hitting stone. "LILY!" Jack rushed around the corner and froze, horrified for a moment by what he saw. There was more blood on the ground than Jack had seen in a long time. The spray can in his hand dropped to the ground and his stomach turned. "Oh my god." He locked his eyes with icy blue ones that darted back and forth. A pale, freckle-covered body stood shaking, covered in blood.

Jack approached the girl. He removed his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. In her right hand was a small antique dagger. Jack let his hands rest on her shoulders for a moment. In her left hand was a more disturbing image. Lily held the head of a Weevil. After a moment she dropped it, and Jack's hand ran down her arm, slowly taking the dagger from her hand. "Lily," he whispered, looking down into her empty blue eyes. They were completely void of everything, just a shell. She did not answer, did not move. There was no response from her, as if she were frozen. "Lily?" Jack cupped her face in his hands, wiping away the spatter of blood around her eyes. "Lily, you need to answer me."

"What's going on Jack?" Toshiko's concerned voice echoed within the earpiece Jack was wearing.

"Uhhh…" He was hesitant to answer. Lily was clearly in a state of shock. "Nothing, we uhh… we got them. Tell you what guys. You can take the rest of the night off."

"You sure Jack?"

"Yeah Owen. I'm sure. I'll see everyone tomorrow." Jack paused and turned his attention back to the pale trembling girl. "I'll meet you back at the hub, Ianto, so you can take Lily home."

"Yes sir." It was always that simple answer with Ianto Jones. _Yes sir._

Jack led Lily back to the SUV and set her inside. Then he went back to retrieve the body of the Weevil. He made his way back to the hub, glancing over at Lily every few seconds. She was almost completely covered in blood and it took a moment for Jack to realize that some of it was her own. She was hurt. "Lily?" Still there was no answer.

Jack pulled up and Ianto met him outside. "What happened? What's wrong?" The Welshman knew the moment Jack sent them home that something happened. "Is she hurt?" Ianto rushed around to the passenger side of the SUV and opened the door. He was forced to take a step back and his hand covered his mouth. "My god. Jack what happened?"

"I don't know. I heard her scream, and heard glass breaking. I thought she was hurt and when I got there…" Jack's voice trailed away and he shook his head. "She broke the window of an antique shop and stole a dagger. Killed the Weevil. Take her inside." Ianto nodded and helped Lily out of the car. He got her inside the hub and set her down on the couch.

It was at that moment that Lily seemed to come out of her shock. She shivered and screamed, pushing Ianto away for a moment. Ianto grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him. "Lily," he whispered. "Calm down." She stared at Ianto, locking eyes with him for a moment before burying her head in his chest. Ianto held the sobbing girl tightly, rubbing his hands along her back. "Oh my god." Ianto looked up in time to see Jack carrying the dismembered body of the Weevil. "God, Lily did you…" He held the girl tighter. He had never seen such a display of violence from Lily. She had always seemed harmless. Quiet, a little off, but harmless. Ianto did not know what to think of her now.

After a few minutes, Jack returned and pulled Lily to her feet. He took a moment to wipe away as much of the blood as he could, to distinguish where her wounds were. She had a large bite mark along the right side of her rib cage, as well as deep cuts along her arm, from the glass. Jack lifted Lily's chin to look into the girl's eyes. They were no longer empty, but terrified. "Let's get you cleaned up." Jack led Lily into his office, and down into his room, where there was a shower for her to use. He returned to his office, after leaving some clothes out for her. Ianto was standing in the doorway. "Is that what you meant when you said be careful?" Jack crossed his arms over his chest. He did not even bother to hide his anger. "Did you know that was going to happen Ianto?"

Torchwood's admin shook his head. "No sir."

Jack glared for a moment but he had no choice but to believe Ianto. He sighed loudly and let his arms drop to his sides. "Well at least we know she can handle herself. I don't think she should go out on the field anymore though." Jack ran his hand through his hair, leaning against his desk. "I've never seen anything like it. That dagger could only have been about ten inches long and she tore that Weevil apart with it. The thing was in pieces. We've got to keep a better eye on her I think." Ianto nodded as something grabbed his attention. Lily had finished her shower and returned to office. She wore one of Jack's gray t-shirts and a pair of cotton pajama pants that Owen had left there months ago. Her wet hair hung in her face and she stood, looking between Jack and Ianto. "What happened out there Lily?"

She was silent at first, simply looking down at her feet. "I had to fight back. It attacked and I didn't know what else to do. I got knocked over, lost the can." There were tears in Lily's eyes and her voice cracked. "I didn't want to kill it. I didn't want to. It didn't deserve to die, but once I started… I…" She looked up at Ianto slowly. "I'm a monster."

Ianto approached her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh," he whispered, holding her tightly. The little sister he never had. "No you're not. You were threatened and you reacted out of fear." Ianto sent Jack a small glance and Jack nodded. He held her close as she sobbed in his arms. Ianto did not know what to do. The girl was falling apart right in front of him. Ianto led her back to the couch where she curled up with her head on his lap. Once he was sure she was asleep he picked her up and carried her out of the hub to his car. Lily Morgan had a special place in Ianto Jones' heart. She depended on him. He was someone in the sidelines to everyone else, just the tea boy. With Lily it was different. She depended on him. She was his family, like a younger sister. Ianto would do anything for Lily. Which is the reason, as he drove home that night with Lily lying asleep in the backseat, Ianto Jones felt an overwhelming pang of guilt about lying to her, about hiding his deepest secret from her. For a moment he thought about telling her. While, Ianto knew she would do anything for him, he also knew that Lily had trouble keeping secrets. He wished he could tell her but no one could find out. No one would find out his secret. If only he knew how things would turn out.


	4. Every Rose Has Its Thorn

Four and a half months. Four and a half months since the day Lily Morgan wandered into Torchwood. Six months since the Battle of Canary Wharf. Six months since Lily watched Ianto Jones lose everything. He told her, when she came back, when she found him again, that Lisa Hallet had died. He told her the Cybermen were gone and she was safe. Four and a half months ago, Ianto Jones lied to her.

Lily had an addictive personality. While she was strange, even scary at times, the team never seemed to get enough of her. Jack and Ianto never spoke of the night with the Weevils. Tosh, Owen, and Gwen had no idea what Lily had done and Jack wanted to keep it that way. He was afraid of how Lily would cope if someone mentioned it, if they started acting strange around her. Lily had been embraced by the team, particularly Toshiko and Owen, in a way Jack had never seen. Gwen was new to the team as well but there was a different dynamic. Owen and Toshiko looked at Lily different, Owen especially.

There was a striking difference between Lily and Ianto. Ianto preferred to remain in the background, making the coffee, cleaning things up. He preferred not to be seen. Lily on the other hand loved being right there in the middle. She would sit for hours and watch Owen during an autopsy or talk to Tosh for hours on end. It was almost the opposite of Ianto and Lily when they were at Torchwood London. Lily hardly said a word to anyone, and Ianto was rather social. Lily spoke of this to Jack quite often. Saying that Ianto was different. She attributed it to the death of Lisa Hallet. "He really loved her," Lily would tell Jack from time to time.

_"He's never lied to us."_ Those words echoed through Lily Morgan's mind. She stood in the center of the hub, with the rest of the team around her. Jack held a gun to Ianto's head. The Welshman was on his knees with his hands behind his head. Jack had gone after Owen and Gwen. Lily remembered hearing Owen's words and her blood ran cold. _A cyber conversion unit, powered-up and working._ Cybermen. "Did you know it was down there?" There was so much anger in Jack's voice. Lily watched him and he could see it in his eyes.

"I put her there."

She lunged without thinking only to be stopped by Owen who had just regained consciousness. Owen's arms wrapped around her waist and he held her back. Ianto's eyes slowly moved from Jack to Lily and tears formed in the young man's blue eyes. Jack grabbed Ianto's head by his hair and pulled his head back. "You hid a Cyberman within Torchwood, and you didn't tell us? What else have you been hiding?"

The look in Ianto's eyes terrified Lily and she finally stopped struggling. Owen held her back, more holding her up than back now. "What do you care? I clean up your shit. No questions asked, and that's the way you like it. When did you last ask me about my life?"

"YOU LIAR!" Lily's voice, normally so quiet and reserved echoed through the hub and caught everyone's attention. She squirmed her way out of Owen's arms and approached Ianto. She did not bother pretending to be strong, attempting to hold back tears. Her tears streamed down her face. She raised her hand up and slapped it across Ianto's face only to raise it again, this time her wrist was grabbed by Jack.

Jack stood behind Lily. "That's enough."

Lily wrenched her wrist from Jack's hand and glared at Ianto. "You promised. You said… you said they-"

Lily stopped the moment she saw her. Standing on the other side of the room. It was not just a Cyberman, it was Lisa. Lily looked down at Ianto, then up at the still half human woman in front of her. Ianto stood slowly and placed his hand on Lily's shoulder. "I didn't mean to lie to you Lily."

Lily pushed Ianto away and shook her head. "You said they were gone. You said you'd take care of me. You told me she died!" Lily took a step back. It felt like someone took a searing hot knife and thrust it into her back then twisted it. Ianto was the only family Lily could ever remember having. He was the only solidarity in her life. Everything she knew was a lie.

"Lily I…"

She shook her head and took a step back to stand behind Jack. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned slowly to find Owen standing next to her. Lily turned and buried her head in Owen's chest. Owen wrapped one arm around her. Everyone's eyes were focused on Ianto. He kept insisting that they could help Lisa. They could save her. Lily tried to understand. To see things from Ianto's point of view. She did not understand his feeling for Lisa. Lily would never be able to understand Ianto's feelings for Lisa. Love was a concept Lily Morgan was never able to understand.

The chaos that ensued reminded Lily so much of Canary Wharf. They met in the conference room. Lily's eyes remained focused on Ianto's unconscious body. As angry as she was she still worried about Ianto's safety. "Lily," Jack said loudly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly to face him and looked up. "I need you to hide. Find some place to hide, and don't come out until we tell you." Lily nodded and when they all split up Lily quickly found a place to hide, while Lisa was distracted by Jack. Lily was the best at hiding. She could curl herself up into the tiniest spot and no one would be able to find her. That was exactly what she did, and she waited there for what seemed like hours. As Lily crawled out of her small hiding place near Jack's office she noticed them standing on the lift. "Wait," Lily cried. It was no use though. Myfanwy's cry drowned out the sound of Lily's voice. She ran towards the lift but it had already started to raise by then. "JACK!" She watched as the four of them ascended towards the surface, leaving her behind. "Jack!" Her screaming was useless. By the time she realized this, they had reached the surface. Lily screamed one last time in frustration and dropped to her knees. She cried, while Lisa screamed. Lily could hear Myfanwy in the background, but she was too heartbroken to notice, even when Myfanwy backed away, and the hub fell quiet. Lily stopped crying and sat up quickly when she heard heavy footsteps behind her. Lily stood slowly and turned around.

They reached the surface and Tosh met up with them, running towards the group. Jack looked around and just as he realized someone was missing a fist, Ianto's fist, collided with his face. There was enough power behind the punch to knock Jack to the ground. "It was the only-" He stopped suddenly when he realized who was missing. "Where's Lily?"

Tosh mentioned that the power would return momentarily and Ianto took off. The rest of the group ran after him. Part of Jack hoped that Ianto had been running in hopes to find Lily, but Jack knew better than that. The team caught up with Ianto inside the tourist center. He pulled a gun on them, but Jack was quickly able to get it out of his hands. "There's no other choice now Ianto," Jack snapped as Ianto struggled against the captain's grasp. "Lily's down there and if Lisa's still alive she'll kill Lily, or worse."

"I won't kill her Jack. You can't ask me to do this."

"Think of Lily," Jack all but shouted. Ianto struggled and Jack pressed the barrel of the gun in his hand against Ianto's head. "You execute her, or I'll execute you both."

Ianto turned to face Jack, anger bordering on hatred in his eyes. "You like to think you're a hero… but you're the biggest monster of them all."

"Tell that to Lily," Jack snapped. "Then we'll see who the monster is." Jack motioned for Ianto to pick up the gun he had lost in his altercation with Jack. "You've got ten minutes."

It was not until after Lisa had been killed that anyone realized Lily was not there. They thought she would be in the storage room in the basement, that if Lisa was still alive, she would have taken Lily down there. As Ianto knelt in a pool of Lisa's blood, crying, he realized that Lily was not in the room. The rest of the team seemed to come to the same realization at the time. Then Ianto remembered, just barely noticing a body near the empty pizza boxes. He stood quickly and began to run out of the room. Jack stopped him and shoved him back. "After what you did to her, you think you get to go anywhere near her?" Jack shook his head and held Ianto back, sending Owen and Gwen to go check on her. "You lost your right to care about her. Not after what you did." Ianto looked to Jack, a pleading look in his eyes as Owen and Gwen left to go find the girl.

Owen and Gwen found Lily's body on steps entering the autopsy room. Toshiko managed to get the power and the lights back on. The girl was covered in blood, most of it her own. Owen looked to Gwen, who was on the verge of tears and picked her up. He carried her down the steps and set her down on the table. Owen was only there for a few minutes before Jack, Ianto, and Tosh joined him in the room. "Myfanwy." Just one word told them everything they needed to know. "Lisa must have gotten the idea from Jack. She's cut up pretty bad. Put up a fight, against Lisa, I'm assuming." Owen sighed and walked up the steps. "Lucky for her they are all mostly superficial wounds. She'll be okay," Owen slowly turned his gaze towards Ianto, "Physically anyway."

Owen stayed in the autopsy room with Lily until she woke up. He had bandaged up her wounds and was wiping away as much blood as he could. Her bloodstained t-shirt was tattered, along with the blue ruffled skirt that she wore. Lily woke up slowly. She sat up and looked over at Owen, who smiled. "Mornin' Spacemonkey." He helped her off the table, up the steps and into Jack's office.

Jack wrapped his arms around the girl when she entered. He held her tight as she sobbed quietly. "I'm so sorry Lily," he whispered. Jack placed a small kiss on the top of Lily's head before he let her go. "You're gonna stay with Owen for a little while, is that okay?"

Owen took her hand and led her out of the hub, towards his car, as he approached the car Owen realized that he left some papers he needed, down in the hub. "Lily, stay here." She nodded and Owen walked back down into the hub. He grabbed a stack of papers off the table by his desk before leaving once more. By the time he got back to his car, Lily was no where in sight. Owen pulled out his cell phone and called Jack. "Uhh, Jack. I think we have a problem…. Lily's missing."

As soon as Owen was out of visual range Lily took off. It was not just anger towards Ianto that fueled her, but her anger towards the whole team. They left her down there, forgot about her. It was just like Canary Wharf. Ianto told her to run, to hide. That he would find her and he never did. Jack said to run to hide, he'd find her. He never did. They left without her. They abandoned her. Everything Lily knew about her world was shattered. Lily lost track of how long she had been running. It had started to rain and she stopped at a park. Lily curled up on a park bench and cried softly, until she began to fall asleep. She was almost asleep when she heard a loud sigh and felt a nudge on her shoulder. "Eh, you can't sleep here. You're going to have to-" The voice stopped when Lily sat up and looked at him. "You work with Gwen right? Lily?"

Lily nodded slowly, looking up at the blonde man. P.C. Andy Davidson. Lily remembered him well. "What're ya doin' out here?" Then he noticed the blood on her clothes, and the bandages. "My god, what happened to you?" He pulled his jacket off his shoulders and pulled the girl onto her feet, wrapping the jacket around her shoulders. She did not answer right away. "Come on, lets get you somewhere warm, dry. Maybe some different clothes. Where d'ya live?"

Lily shook her head. "No," she whispered. "They abandoned me. I'm not going back there."

Andy nodded and brushed her drenched brown hair out of her face. He looked down at her and lifted her head to look at him. "All right," he answered with a nod. Andy lead her over to his car and drove her back to his flat. He led her in and grabbed a towel from the closet. Lily took the coat off and Andy wrapped the towel around her shoulders, rubbing them gently to keep her warm. "I'm Andy," he told her with a smile, though he assumed she already knew who he was. He brushed her hair out of her face again and smiled at her, hoping that it would ease the girl's nerves a little. He remembered seeing her at several scenes, and occasionally had seen her socializing with Gwen and Rhys. She was quiet, a bit odd, but in an adorable kind of way. "What happened Lily? Are you hurt?" Lily shook her head slowly. Andy knew that was not true, but he did not want to push it. He could see the blood on her clothes, the bandages that covered her tiny body. Andy took a moment and walked into his room. He returned with a bare of black flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt. "Here you can umm… you can put these on."

Lily took the clothes and smiled. She looked down for a moment, as if waiting. Then she dropped the towel and began to pull her shirt over her head. "Oh god, sorry," Andy said quickly before turning around. He turned bright red and glanced up for a moment, only to realize the reflection from the oven door allowed him to see Lily behind him. He glanced down and did his best to be a gentleman, to resist the urge to look up as the girl changed her clothes. Andy finally turned around when he heard a quiet thank you. He smiled at her and played with her hair absently once more. "Well then umm… you can… You can go right in there," he said quietly, pointing to his room. "I'll take the couch for the night." Lily wanted to protest. She did not want to be a burden to the young man but she was exhausted, so she complied. She entered his room and curled up on the bed. Once Andy was sure she was sleeping he pulled the blanket over her and sighed.

Just as he walked back out into the living room to lay down on the couch his cell phone rang. "Hey, Andy, its Gwen." Andy opened his mouth to speak but Gwen continued. "Listen, I don't know if you remember her, but there's this girl I work with. Her name's Lily. Well, she's gone missin', and we were wonderin' if you could help us-"

"Gwen!"

"Yeah?"

"Its okay," he said with a bit of a laugh. "I found her sleepin' on a park bench. She's at my flat right now, fast asleep. Don't worry she's fine, though she seems less than pleased with you lot. What happened to her? She was covered in blood."

"Its complicated Andy. Just… Just keep an eye on her and I'll be over in the morning to get her."

Andy sighed and agreed. "You need to give her space. I get that she's a little different but you shouldn't treat her like she's a child." Andy glanced towards his room, where Lily lay sleeping. "She's not a kid Gwen." He hung up the phone and watched the pale girl sleep for a few minutes before going to sleep on the couch.


End file.
